The Selection: Prince Lucas
by Funny Owls
Summary: Three years after America and Maxon got married, they had a son named Lucas. According to tradition, when Lucas turned 18, thirty-five girls were chosen for the Selection to compete for Prince Lucas's heart. They were thrust into a world of diamonds and jewels, beautiful gowns and parties. But only one would win the Prince's heart, and the crown. SYOC
1. SYOC Form

Chapter 1 SYOC

**Hello. Funny Owls here. I'm going to need about 5-10 OC's. If they're really good, I will make them a main character. But don't get hurt if they only end up being mentioned. I will most likely have some minor characters, meaning, they will have some stuff written about them, but I won't do any chapter from their point of view. **

**All the characters I have made will be main characters, because I need to be able to see deeper into their character than I can with someone else's character. Although, if there are a lot of details in your character, I can do that.**

**I need one girl that no one likes, one girl that is too innocent to last, and you guys can figure out the rest.**

**Here is the list of castes. I will only be accepting girls from castes 2-6. And try not to do a Two or Three, especially not a Two. NO MORE Fives! I need some Fours and Sixes The form for the OC's is below the list of castes and provinces. NO MARY SUE'S! Please PM the character, or I will not put them in the story, that is, unless you are a guest and cannot PM me.**

**Ones:** Royalty, clergy

**Twos:** All celebrities such as MTV-type musicians, professional athletes, actors, models; politicians as well as all officers in any policing, military, firefighting, or guarding position which are assigned by draft.

**Threes:** Educators of any kind, philosophers, inventors, writers, scientists of any kind, doctors, veterinarians, dentists, architects, librarians, all engineers, therapists or psychologist, film directors, music producers, lawyers.

**Fours:** Farm owners, jewelers, real estate agents, insurance brokers, head chefs, project managers for construction, property/business owners for things like restaurants, shops, and hotels.

**Fives:** Classically trained musicians and singers, all artists, live theatre actors, dancers, circus performers of any kind.

**Sixes:** Secretaries, wait staff, housekeepers, seamstresses, store clerks, cooks, drivers.

**Sevens:** Gardeners, construction workers, farm hands, gutter or pool cleaners, almost all outdoor workers.

**Eights:** Mentally or physically unwell (particularly if there is no one to care for them), addicts, runaways, homeless.

* * *

Provinces

Allens

Angeles

Atlin

Baffin

Bankston

Belcourt

Bonita

Calgary

Carolina

Claramont

Columbia

Dakota

Denbeigh

Dominica

Fennley

St. George

Hansport

Honduragua - Vanessa Van Dan, 3, 18

Hundson

Kent

Labrador

Lakedon

Likely

Midston

Ottaro

Paloma

Panama

Sonage

Sota

Sumner

Tammins

Waverly

Whites

Yukon

Zuni

* * *

SYOC FORM

Full Name:

Age:

Caste (2-6):

Province (optional):

Job (optional):

Parents (put their job too):

Siblings (put their ages):

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Body Build:

Special Features:

Scale 1-10 looks:

Link for picture (try to do this, and you cannot do direct links, so I'll just copy paste):

Personality:

Character (example: girly girl):

Philanthropy Project:

Past (optional):

Reason for signing up:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Talents (optional):

Extra:


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's short. But I'm just setting up the story. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection. Yet…**

Chapter 1

Emily Ellison

I closed my eyes tightly and crossed my fingers. I had just filled out the form for the Selection. Prince Lucas had turned 18 last month.

This Selection as my sister's only hope. When Katie turned nine, a tumor was discovered in her kidney. We don't have enough money to pay for the surgery to remove it. If I was picked, my family would be paid each month to make up for my absence while I was at the palace. If I stayed long enough, my sister could have the tumor removed!

"Emily!" My mother called from the front of our store. "We have customers!" My mother ran a small jewelry shop called Ellison Jewels. Our jewelry was good quality, and finely crafted, but because it was small, we didn't get that many customers.

I slid off the stool and ran to the front. My mother had disappeared. The customer was a young man with a hat shading his face. Only Twos and Threes had enough money to wear fine clothes, so I assumed he was a caste or two above me, as I was a Four. "Hello." The young man said politely.

I smiled at him. "How may I help you?"

The man scanned the glass cases. "I'm looking for a necklace for my sister."

"Are you looking for anything specific?"

"Small, and delicate is what she'd like." He said.

A light went off in my head. "I have just the thing for you." I pulled a case out of a drawer. I opened the case. Inside it was a beautiful necklace. It had small roses made of rubies . Shiny silver shaped like leaves curved around them. Little diamonds were inlaid in the silver all the way around where the neck would fit. It was a single piece, all connected with a dainty clasp.

"It's beautiful!" The man remarked. "It's a wonder you haven't sold it yet!" I shook my head sadly. "We don't get very many customers."

"That's strange considering what beautiful pieces you have."

I suddenly had the urge to change the subject. "So, would you like to buy it?"

"Yes." The man nodded his head. After I wrapped it all up and packaged it, he paid me and left. He was a curious man. I didn't even see his face.

I climbed up the stairs to my room that I shared with Katie. She was lying on the bed, reading. "I filled out the form for the Selection." I told her.

"You don't have to do that for me, you know." She said dully. "Psh, come on. Who says I'm doing it for you?" I joked.

She smiled. But it vanished in an instant. "I know you're only doing it for the surgery." Katie said seriously.

I flopped down on my bed. "Does it matter?" I asked her. She shrugged and went back to reading.

But she was right. There was no way I would be doing this for any other reason. Katie needed that surgery. And I was going to help her get it. Even if it meant lying. My sister didn't deserve a tumor. She'd done nothing wrong.

**Special thanks to Horse-Girl5678 for making this awesome character. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I hope you like this new character: Carly Evans. I made her, and she's pretty interesting. Sorry, this is a very short chapter. I think at the most I'll take one more character, but I'm pretty good with the characters I have.** **I'll only use a character if they're VERY good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection.**

Chapter 2

Carly Evans

"Have you seen his eyes? They are so dreamy…" The girl in front of me told her friend. I rolled my eyes. Girls like that had no chance of winning the Selection. They fan-girl the Prince and end up getting kicked out. At least that's what my mother told me.

The reason I was signing up for the Selection was my parents. They wanted to get a good word in with the King and possibly get promoted. Not that I didn't like power. My parents raised me to take the best in life before anyone else takes it. _All is fair in the game of life,_ they say.

And I completely agree with them. There's a chance someone stupid will get the crown, and influence Prince Lucas. Which could be a big problem, as we really don't need someone with bad judgment ruling the country. Power is dangerous in the wrong hands.

"Can I have your submission form?" A women asked me as I went up to the desk. I handed it to her. I flipped my hair and moistened my lips before they took my picture.

Right before I entered my house, my little brother ran out and leaped into my arms. I twirled him around before I set him down. He giggled. "Hey Charlie." I ruffled his hair. We had the same black hair and ivory skin.

"Carly! I lost my tooth!" He told me happily.

"Open up, I want to see it!" I ordered. He showed me a gap where his front tooth was missing. "Wow, that's a big hole!"

He nodded earnestly. I took his hand in mine and we skipped to the front door. "Carly! Is that you?" My mother called from her study. "Yes." I yelled.

My mother appeared in the living room. "So, how was it?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I stood in line the whole time. What do you think happened?"

My mother frowned. "Is that any way to talk to your mother, young lady?"

"No Mother." I said dutifully.

She smiled. "Good." And she went off back to her study.

I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom and started working on my paper. It was a speech that I would give in front of the whole school. That is, if I was Selected.

I sighed. A lot was riding on my being picked. If I wasn't among the Selected, my mother would give me disapproving looks and cluck her tongue, saying, "You must work harder. You apparently aren't good enough to become a queen." My parents put a lot of pressure on me.

I just hoped I wouldn't disappoint them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Prince Lucas

"No. Absolutely not." I said firmly.

"Please, Lucas." Caroline pleaded. I ran my hand through my hair. I could never refrain from giving my sister what she wanted when she used that tone.

"Fine, but if we get caught, it's your fault." I sighed. Caroline smiled brightly and said, "Of course."

We sneaked through the hallway and down the stairs into the basement where the movie theater was. Caroline put a disk in the movie player.

We sat down. Her head resting on me and my arm draped over her shoulders.

The screen suddenly changed to a girl with pretty brown eyes and blond hair. We read the information about the girl that was next to her picture. "No way, definitely not." Caroline said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

The next girl had blond hair cut in a bob and piercing blue eyes. Her name was Megan Darens. She was a Two, and she was a model for Illea' Magazine. "She's pretty," remarked Caroline. "But most pretty girls are petty and selfish.

Ruby Everest. She was a Three and, frankly, seemed boring and a waste of time.

And so we kept scrolling through the information on the Selected, all the while making remarks like, "She seems nice.", "Nope.", "Why was she even picked?", and "Boring."

While we were on the twenty-third girl, we heard footsteps and my mother's voice saying, "Maybe they're down here." Caroline and I looked at each other, and promptly ran quietly to the back exit. We snickered as we ran down the corridors and outside.

We started laughing uncontrollably when we got outside. But Caroline stopped laughing and her pace paled. "Lucas,we forgot the disk in there. If they find it, we're in big trouble."

"Let's just hope they don't find it." I said grimly.

"Caroline Amberly Schreave and Lucas Carter Schreave! Come here!" Our mother, Queen America called from a window in the palace overlooking the garden.

We slid on the marble tile and stopped just in front of Mom. "Caroline, dear, why don't you go over the preparations for the arrival of the Selected. Caroline nodded obediently and left. The clicking of the door shut gave me a sense of finality.

"Lucas, when the girls arrive, you must be yourself." I blinked in surprise at her words. I was expecting something more along the lines of, "Always be polite and start acting like a grown up."

She saw my look of surprise and explained. "When I entered the Selection, I thought your father was unbearably stiff and stuck up. There will be girls who feel the same way. You must show them that you are a human being. One of them will be with you for life, so don't go acting unnatural around them, or the girl you marry might fall in love with someone you're only pretending to be, and then be in for the shock of her life when she sees the real you."

"Okay, Mother. I'll take that into consideration." She smiled proudly. "The woman who marries you will be very lucky."

I hugged her. "Thanks Mom."

It was one of those rare Mother/Son moments where you realize just how great your Mother is and start appreciate everything she's done for you.

A guard came in and interrupted the moment. "Queen America, Prince Lucas, the Selected have arrived.

**Ooh, CLIFFY! I'm really disappointed that I only got about 5 reviews. It hurt my feelings. :( But I understand why no one really likes my story, because I SUCK at writing.**

**I have two ridiculous celebrity crushes at the moment: Cody Simpson, and Austin Mahone. BTW Austin Mahone is in second place for the MTV Best New Artist of the Year competition, first place is Ariana Grande. I have no idea which I like more. Review and tell me which one you personally like more. **

**CYA, Funny Owls**


End file.
